


Sabaody City Chronicles Part One - Kidd and Law

by Roronoa_93



Series: Sabaody City Chronicles [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-07-07 16:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15912237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roronoa_93/pseuds/Roronoa_93
Summary: Due to a gang fight that went awry, Eustass Kidd lost an arm and ended up with burns all up his body and face. Because he was a high roller, his gang boss paid for him to get an experimental procedure done for a new bionic arm. His doctor for the procedure is the young genius Dr. Trafalgar Law, as smart as he is attractive. Will the attractive Doctor steal his heart, or will gang violence be the end of Kidd?





	1. First Meeting

True Heart Hospital, Downtown Sabaody. Saturday, 2pm.

 

The smell of hospitals was something that Eustass Kidd could never get used to. At least this hospital was cleaner than the one he’d been at before. At least here it didn’t smell of sweaty bodies and blood. He mindlessly rubbed at the remaining stump of his arm. He’d lost it in a fight. Gangs in this town ran rampant, fights among them were a common occurrence. The police couldn’t keep up.

But this fight was worse than the others. Some shit on the other side got his hands on some explosives. There was intense heat and pain. So much pain that he’s passed out from it. He’d woken up at his gang’s emergency clinic, his body aching. Most of his body anyway. He left that fight short of his left arm. Luckily enough though, his gang boss and his husband had offered him a new chance. Which is what brought him to the True Heart hospital on a sunny weekend afternoon. He was to take part in a still experimental operation that took biology and merged it with the mechanical.

The thought of having a bionic arm prosthetic made Kidd almost childishly giddy. An emotion he didn’t feel too often.

Today he was here to meet the doctor in charge of the whole procedure and to go through a few tests and measurements to be sure the arm was the best it could be. He was growing impatient when his name was finally called.

“Eustass Kidd? Dr. Law will see you now”

“ _Finally,_ ” he muttered gruffly under his breath.

His thick soled leather boots stomped across the shiny hospital floor. His hand was shoved in the pocket of his yellow patterned jeans. He wore a black studded t-shirt with some niche rock band’s logo printed on it. He checked his reflection in a mirror on his way in. His lipstick and eyeliner were still on point, and his furiously red hair was held back with studded goggles he wore all the time. An ugly scar ran up the left side of his neck and bit into his face, up to his hairline and curling back down over his eye. It was something no amount of make up would cover, but it added to his tough guy street persona.

He walked into the Doctors office without knocking. He sauntered over the desk and threw himself into the chair that was probably meant to be the doctor’s. The room was empty, but Kidd heard movement from behind the storeroom door. He kicked his feet up on the table and waited for ‘Dr. Law’ to make his entrance.

When the doctor finally entered back into his office he was reading a book and held a pile of books and boxes under his other arm. He was wearing reading glasses, there were bags under his eyes that made it look like he hadn’t slept for days. His hair was short and unruly. He wore a white lap coat over a black shirt and spotted blue jeans. His hands were gloved, and his shoes were well worn but polished to a shine.

Kidd caught himself staring. Scraping his jaw up from where it had fallen open he quickly leapt from Law's swivel chair and into the plush seat meant for patients. The clatter of his changing seats caused Law to look up from his reading and look his new patient up and down. He didn't look overly impressed.

“Mr. Kidd, thank you for moving from my chair. I'm sure you kept it nice and warm for me.”  His voice was bored, and deep.

“Just Kidd is fine.” Kidd mumbled,

“I see you don't deny sitting in my chair though" Law noted as he sat down, “Very warm” he declared as he logged into the hospital computer, dumping the books and boxes on his desk, and brought up the appropriate files.

“You are aware that this procedure is still experimental, yes?” Law Queried

“I am. A... Friend… of mine suggested it.”

“Well, so long as you’re aware. The procedure itself has about an 80% chance of success, but luckily for you I'm the best around for the job...”

Law continued to talk through the details and information that Kidd needed to know before he underwent the procedure. At some point Kidd had stopped hearing him, just focusing on the doctor’s face. He had a small goatee and sideburns, but no other facial hair. Kidd decided it wasn’t for lack of trying. The doctor was covered up from the neck down, and it wouldn't have seemed odd for the doctor except the gloves weren't the latex kind used in diagnosis. They were opaque and covered his hands to the wrist. The doctor had pretty long fingers too... Kidd had to start looking somewhere else before he started thinking about things he shouldn't.

It wasn't until he'd looking away that Kidd realised Law was waiting for an answer to something he had said.

“Yes.”

“Did you even listen to what I just said?”

“Yes.”

“Repeat what I just said back to me"

Kidd faltered for a second before admitting he had not paid attention. With a sigh of exasperation Law repeated himself. Kidd took care to listen this time.

“... And then once you've undertaken the procedure and everything is in place, you'll need to come back for biweekly visits, so we can be sure that everything is as it should be. If there's no problems after about 3 months the check ups will become less frequent. You get everything this time?”

“I got everything, yeah" Kidd murmured. Law's voice was easy to listen to when he'd focused on it. It was deep, and to Kidd it seemed almost melodic.

“Just to clarify,” Law was writing something down on an appointment card, “Your procedure is due to take place a week from today. Make sure you don't eat anything in the 12 hours leading up to it, some of the stuff we give you won’t react well to it.” Law finished his sentence by handing Kidd the folded card with the usual illegible doctor’s scrawl on it.

The only thing he could read on it was the date and time, the comments were a mystery.

“This says I have to be here for 6am on a Sunday"

“Yeah, because that's when it is. Its a long procedure and I want to have it over and done with.”

Kidd raised his near invisible eyebrows at that.

“How long could it take?!” Kidd questioned

Law gave him a bored look, “I'll be basically connecting your nervous system to an equally as tiny bioengineered system that will power the arm not through a battery, but through the electrical signals in your body. If I get even one of these connections wrong, then you're looking at having no chance of an arm ever again."

Kidd blanched at the thought.

“We can't be having that. I'm kinda liking the idea of have 2 working arms again"

“So, it'll take however long it takes. Capeesh?”

“I understood everything but capeesh"

“Then you're good. For now. We have a few tests for you to do while you're here...”

The rest of the day was taken up by Dr. Law sticking needles in him for blood tests or scanning him in one way or another. Kidd wasn't sure how urine, faecal, and other samples would help with a bionic arm, but he went through with them anyway. The more cooperative he was the quicker this would go. It still took about 8 hours for him to be clear of the hospital.

It was 10pm when he was finally walking out of Law's office. He passed the nurses desk and decided to ask them a question that had bugged him from the moment Law had walked into the room.

“How come the doctor is so young? Doesn't it take longer to finish medical school?”

“Oh, Doctor Law is a genius,” the nurse answered, “I hear he was in medical school by the age of 14.”

“Huh, so he must be good then"

“The best in his field!”

They continued to chat for a little while longer, the nurse telling him that the results of his tests will be revealed to him before his procedure in a week’s time. Which Kidd knew was fast. He was only happy that he didn't have to pay for the experience himself.

The evening air had a bite of cold to it that wasn't present that afternoon. He was cold as he walked from the hospital and into the direction of town. He needed a drink. The nightlife in the city was already alive, music blared from every building, and most of it was trash.

Kidd walked to a small, decrepit building that looked like an old warehouse. A neon sign that read ‘Supernova' glared above the door that rock music was pouring out of. The bouncer at the door wore a blue and white striped mask. It seemed he never took it off.

“Hey Killer, I want in"

“Didn't you just spend the day at hospital?”

Kidd groaned, “Who cares, it was just for a few tests. I need a drink"

“Bonney isn’t in the giving mood, even to the one-armed wonder, you have cash?”

“Tsk. I guess I got enough"

“Then go right ahead, drink away Kidd" Killer stepped to the side to allow Kidd to get passed.

The beat of the music played by DJ Apoo pumped through the ground and through his body. He half danced his way to the bar where an angry pink haired woman was shouting at the other bar staff. From what he could gather, someone had tried to steal from the register. Sucks to be them.

“You seriously thought I wouldn't catch you? YOU PRACTICALLY FANNED IT INFRONT OF MY FACE YOU DIPSHIT!”

“I'm sorry Bonney, won't happen again.” Said the dumb guy,

“It won't. You're right. Get out. You're not allowed back in here. Ever"

It was said in such a sinister tone that the guy threw the stolen cash at her feet and hightailed it out of there. Bonney finally turned her attention to him after picking up her cash.

“So, the one-armed wonder made it out?” Bonney remarked, her voice raised over the music

“Yeah, and the one-armed wonder needs a drink" he leaned against the bar and made his best attempt at puppy dog eyes. They didn't look cute, but they tended to weird Bonney out until she relented.

“Quit it Kidd, that shit is freaky. With the big ass scar and all that makeup, it just looks like you're eying me up to eat me" But she was grabbing a glass and filling it with his usual beverage of choice.

Turning his look to a smoulder he shot back “Who says I'm not?”

Bonney made gagging noises as she slid the glass to him, “I was actually sick in my mouth a little there Kidd”

“If your reaction was any different I wouldn't have said it" Kidd grinned, taking a sip of his drink

“One of these days you're gonna say that and the person might just enjoy the thought"

“Well, I hope they're hot at least.” Kidd winked, and almost walked off before Bonney grabbed his arm, he gave her a half questioning look and she lifted her eyebrow at him,

“You gonna pay for that Kidd?”

“C'mon Jules, this can be your ‘I'm sorry you lost your arm' gift to me"

She glared when he called her that. She hated that her first name was Jewellery, shortening it to Jules only annoyed her more for some reason. Kidd relented. He rolled his eyes and put the drink down, digging into his pocket for a stray note. He threw it down onto the bar,

“For my facetious attempt, you can keep the change"

“I was planning on it, _Eustass_ ”

Kidd cringed, “Now we both feel bad, happy?”

“Ecstatic” Bonney grinned. She looked to her other customers waiting and her grin faltered, “Talk later Kidd, I get off in like an hour”

Kidd raised his glass to let her know he’d heard her then walked off in the direction of his usual table booth. There were a few faces he recognised about the club, not all of them he got along with. His usual table was almost full. Damn. It was the new kids on the block too. Not all of them, but there was that kid Luffy with his friends Usopp, Nami, and Zoro. He tried to squeeze back into the crowd before he was seen. A tug on his arm stump told him that he’d missed his chance to escape. Turning around he saw Luffy. Luffy was 19 but looked about 12, it was a miracle he’d even gotten into the club.

“Come join us Kidd! Nami and Zoro are having a drinking contest!”

Kidd looked at those bright eyes then back at the table. He shrugged. “Why not”

He let himself be dragged to the table and proceeded to drink Zoro and Nami under the table.

Bonney was more than an hour. When she finally reached the table, there was a sight to behold. There was cheering and booing as Zoro had passed out and Nami had conceded defeat. Kidd had his umpteenth glass raised in victory as he stood on the seat with his leg up on the table. When he saw Bonney his victory cheer grew louder, he made an attempt to get down from the table gracefully. He failed. He twisted the wrong way and ended up falling to the ground with a thud, followed by laughter from Luffy and himself.

“Having fun there, are you?” Bonney asked sarcastically while kidd was still sprawled on the ground. The music had stopped, and the bar was packing up. The club was closed.

“Besht I’ve had in ages” Kidd slurred in response

“You can’t even get up, can you?”

“Nope” Kidd seemed proud of this fact.

“I need to help you get home, again, don’t I?” Bonney sighed, already dragging him up by his good arm.

“A Taxshi might be appreshiated” Kidd mumbled, making no attempt to make Bonney’s job easier.

Eventually Bonney had gotten Kidd in a taxi and gotten him to his ratty apartment on the rough end of town. She wrestled with half carrying him and fishing his keys out his pocket.

“Y’know, you’re lucky that I’m such a great friend, I could have just left you at the club, but noooo,” She finally got his keys free of his trouser pocket, “I brought you home instead”

“Sho lucky, too bad I shpent all my luck on that, the univershh had to make me loosh an arm to balance it back out” Kidd’s slurring had only gotten worse it seemed.

Bonney sighed, trying to find a balance between holding Kidd up and unlocking his door, “You’re hopeless you know that?”

Kidd chuckled under his breath, “BUT,” he said too loudly, “I’m adorable”

Click. The door was open, “You sure about that Kidd?”

He grinned drunkenly, “Absholutely”

Bonney started walking him into his apartment, “If you say so”

“I know sho” he looked proud, and with his makeup faded and his scars less covered, Bonney thought he looked more terrifying than adorable. Not that she’d tell him that. Let his drunk self believe what it wanted.

Making a non-committal noise Bonney dumped him in his hallway, far enough away from the door that she could close it behind her.

“Heeyy,” Kidd slurred from the ground, “Take me to bed!” He was too drunk to get back up by himself,

“Not in your nightmares Kidd,” Bonney turned on her heel and made her way out, “see you when you get over the hangover you’re gonna suffer from”

She locked the door behind her and posted the keys back through the letterbox.

***

She was right. He did suffer, and from the king of hangovers too. He managed, with some amount of difficultly, to peel his tired, aching body off the floor and throw himself in his too-small shower. Like his shower, the rest of his apartment was too small. He could barely afford it, but luckily for him his boss was paying for it until his arm was fixed and he could get back to his usual dirty dealings.  

The gang he was a part of had their fingers in many pies, as the saying went. For all intents and purposes, the public face of his boss was a tremendously successful CEO and businessman. Although if you asked anyone outright what it was that Donquixote Incorporated did, they couldn’t tell you. What they did was, in fact, shady dealings. Anything, from the slave trade to small-time drug dealings, you name it. Kidd’s job fell under Dealing drugs and weapons to higher classed buyers. Hence why Donquixote Doflamingo felt it necessary to get him fixed up so he could continue his dirty job.

Groaning with the effort, Kidd got out of the shower and whacked his shin against the toilet before collapsing, still damp, onto his lumpy bed. He would have better things, he thought to himself, if he could only bring himself to use the money he got from his dirty dealing for anything more than the bare necessities.

He was still laying on his bed, unmoved, when there was a knock at the door. The sound reverberated painfully around his head as he grabbed a pair of trousers and threw them on as he walked. He opened the door shirtless and makeup-less. He scowled at the horrified look on Bonney’s face. Killer was with her.

“What the fuck is that? Is that your face?”

“Is there a reason you’re here insulting me Bonney?”

“We brought Hangover cure and lunch,” Bonney lifted the carrier bag she had in her hand and motioned to the pizza boxes that Killer was carrying.

Kidd weighed his options, relented, and let them in. They managed to squeeze into his main room, which was a mash up of a kitchen, living room, and dining room, and sat to the tiny table to eat the food that Killer and Bonney had brought. The hangover cure was energy drinks, and the pizzas were all fully loaded with meat. Kidd thanked the stars and dug in.

“So, what’s the verdict on the new arm?” Killer asked

“The op is next Sunday” Kidd answered around a mouthful of pizza, “Odd day, I know, but at least the doctor is hot”

“Ooo, hot doctor? Man or Woman, gimme the deets c’mon” Bonney grabbed another slice and made herself comfy

“Man, tall, dark, probably tanned, sexy as hell” Kidd grinned at the obvious look of disinterest Bonney morphed her face into,

“Ew, man doctor,” she sighed wistfully, “my fantasies are ruined, you ruined my dreams Kidd”

“That’s what I’m here for” Kidd laughed, Killer made a sound that could have been laughter, Bonney pouted playfully.

They talked, they ate, they joked. Eventually they got the beer out of the fridge and made a house party of it. Bonney dragged Killer home at the end of the night, and left Kidd to his tiny apartment on the ratty side of town. He at least made it to bed that night.

He still woke up with a killer hangover though.


	2. First Drink

True Heart Hospital, Downtown Sabaody, Sunday 6am 

 

Like he’d been told that previous week, Kidd had not eaten or drank anything for the past 12 hours. He was starving. He was grumpy. And to top it off, Dr. Law was running late. Kidd had gotten here on time, at the butt crack of dawn, on a Sunday of all days. His foot tapped in annoyance. The thud of his boot as it hit the ground was the only sound that wasn’t the mechanical beeping of medical machinery. When it was finally time for him to get his operation, it wasn’t a nurse that called him through, it was the Doctor himself. 

“What took you so long, huh?” Kidd growled in annoyance 

“Well, you would have been called through sooner, but you were scaring the nurses on shift and none of them wanted to do it” he replied, bored. 

Kidd growled at one of the nurses on his way past, not sure if he should be amused or offended by their screaming. She even ran away. 

“What’s her problem?” 

“An angry man covered in scars just growled at her, I’m sure she screamed in delight” Law remarked, opening the doors to the operating theatre. Kidd clicked his tongue and followed him. Nurses and other doctors were readying everything they needed for the procedure. A nurse handed Kidd a hospital gown to change into. 

“You’re not getting me in that, no matter how great my butt is” 

“You don’t have to take your underwear off, but since the procedure may take up to twelve hours, I doubt you want to be in skinny jeans the whole time,” Law told him as he washed his hands, “We don’t care about ‘how great your butt is’” the doctor mocked Kidd’s tone, hiding his glance to the part in question. 

Kidd was laying on the table, hospital gown and all, as Law was readying the anaesthetic. 

“Now you're going to have to trust me not to remove any more body parts, we only need you to be able to walk out of here with a new arm” 

The devilish smirk was the last thing Kidd saw before he was out like a light. 

It was a long procedure. Law painstakingly connected the prosthetic to bone, nerves, arteries, veins, and tendons. It was a prototype, and therefore not 100% complete, but for now it was the best that money could buy. The best technology there was to offer. He wasn’t about to start asking questions about why the person getting this arm was a punk in his twenties. Nor was he going to ask one of his rich patients why they were paying for it. He would just get it done. And twelve hours later he had. Not long after that Kidd had woken up and was going through the start of his physiotherapy to get used to his new arm. 

By the end of the next day Kidd had managed to figure out his arm enough for them to discharge him. He would still need to come in every other day until he was used to it properly, but he was relieved he wouldn’t have to stay in hospital for a extended amount of time.

It was a long time before the doctors said that Kidd could drink alcohol again. He could have cried when he was given the all clear. Unfortunately, though, he had to sit through one final check up before he was allowed his precious alcohol. 

“When I say you can drink, I do not mean get wasted” Law lectured 

“I don’t waste anything, I don’t know what you mean” Kidd just gave a fiendish grin at Law’s bored look. 

“We don’t know how the arm will react to high amounts of alcohol yet, so…” 

“So, experiment?” Kidd shrugged 

Law sighed through his nose and continued with the next portion of the check-up. 

When Kidd was finally released from the hospital that day, he went home happy. He could go out, meet up with his friends, and drink. 

For the first time in a while he was able to go all out in his appearance. His hair was styled, his makeup on point, and his nails were painted. His clothes were even from the nicer end of his wardrobe. He wore a black shirt he left mostly unbuttoned and the sleeves rolled up, and a nicer pair of his signature black and yellow jeans. On his feet were knee high black and red leather boots with a thousand buckles. Even the goggles that kept his hair back were almost ornate. He checked himself out in every reflection he could find from his apartment to Supernova. 

Unless you knew what to look for, the new arm was a seamless addition. It not only looked real, it felt it too. He grinned as Killer had to do a double take as he sauntered towards the door, totally jumping the queue of people waiting to get in. He flipped off at a random guy in the queue when he complained, grinning as he did so. 

“The one-armed wonder, a wonder no more!” Kid exclaimed as got to Killer 

Killer slow clapped, “You’re still a wonder, you just have two arms now” 

Kid clicked his tongue and leaned on the rail that kept the queue in place, “So, ya gonna let me in?” 

Killer chuckled and pretended to check a non-existent list, “So sorry Kid, but only one-armed wonders are allowed through” 

Kid threw him a withering look. “I have been sober for ages! Can’t you give a guy a break?” 

“I was only messing with you Kid, Sober you is no fun” Killer let him through – much to the chagrin of the nameless others that had been stood waiting. 

“This is more like it!” Kid welcomed the too loud music as the bass pumped through him. Bonney wasn’t behind the bar tonight – a rare occurrence. Instead she was replaced by one of the rookies. 

“What are you even doing there?” Kidd exclaimed when he realised who it was 

“Ha? I’m working” Zoro snapped back, “Order a drink or get lost” 

“I thought you worked at that noodle place in town?” Kid asked after ordering his usual cocktail 

“I’m doing this as a favour – Bonney said she’d take Perona out if I covered her tonight” 

“Why’re you doing favours so your sister can hang out with Bonney of all people?” 

“Hell, if I know” Zoro clicked his tongue and went to grab some other people’s drink orders. 

Kid took a sip of his cocktail. Zoro hadn’t made it right, but he’d paid for it so he wasn’t about to waste it. 

There weren’t really many people he wanted to see out and about. Later in the night, when Kid was exceptionally tipsy, Killer and Apoo joined him in his usual booth. Bonney had showed up at some point too, apparently worn out from her time spent around the younger Perona. They’d made a joke about her ‘date’ with Zoro’s adoptive sister and for some reason Kid decided it was a good idea to ask something that had been on his mind. 

“Hey guysh” Kid slurred – refusing to admit that he was anything more than tipsy, he cleared his throat to stop himself from slurring again, “There’s this guy I think is really hot...” he looked around to see them stifle giggles but continued, “How do you think I should get him to like me enough to go out with me?” 

“Easy” Bonney announced, “Don’t be yourself” 

Kid glared at her but the other’s spoke up and backed her opinion 

“yeah,” Killer chuckled, “No one wants to see that” 

“What’sh the matter with just being me?” 

“Everything” everyone around the table said in unison before laughing at each other 

And thus, began a roast of Kid and his inability to find a lover, for one night or otherwise. It wasn’t long before Kid grew tired of it, he slammed the drink he was supping down and stood up quickly enough that his world turned. But he stayed upright. Somehow. 

“You guysh can jusht watch!” He slurred, clearing his throat again he continued, “I bet I can get anyone in this bar by just being myshelf!” 

He stormed off to a chorus of his friends laughing at him. Hmph. Some friends they were. He made his way across the club, dancing close to people and small talking them. Most of them walked off though, he just couldn’t understand it. And then he saw him. Black messily styled hair, a yellow shirt with black sleeves, and seemingly familiar jeans that were snug around what Kid had just decided was the best ass he had ever seen. As Kid got closer, he could see the tattoos adorning the man's forearms, hands, and knuckles. The man’s skin was tan, and the closer he got the more he had this odd feeling. Had they met before? He was sure he would have remembered... 

Oh. 

Kid had reached the bar, turning to the man he’d set his sights on before a strange feeling arose. It was Doctor Law. 

Finding his voice Kid finally managed to say something. 

“Come here often?” he nearly hit himself but tried to keep what he hoped was a smoulder on his face. 

“I wasn’t expecting to see you here,” Law replied, “I thought I told you not to get wasted?” 

“I’m not wasted” Kid thanked the heavens he’d managed not to slur. Not that he was slurring. He wasn’t that drunk. 

“Aha.” Law took a sip of his drink, watching Kid over the rim. Finishing, law set it down on the bar. “Can I buy you a drink then? Mr. Not wasted?” 

“I was about to ask you the same” Kid smirked 

The rest of evening was spent with pleasant conversation – and no small amount of flirting on Kid’s part. The fact that the doctor hadn’t walked away yet was a good sign. A very good sign. Unfortunately, all great things come to an end... and sometimes it happened spectacularly. 

Mid-sentence Kid stopped. The world spun and he lost the contents of his stomach over Law’s probably designer shoes. 

“Eurgh, oh god, I’m sho shorry” Kid slurred, unable to get up from his hunched over position, staring at his handiwork on the doctor’s shoes. 

“Come on Kid, Let’s get you home” 

“I don’t... think... I can move” Kid swayed in his seat, and an attempt was made to stand from the barstool. But he didn’t move past it. 

“I’ll take you home in a taxi then. Come on,” Law proceeded to half carry him before realising that kid was too inebriated to walk. Sighing through his nose he lifted kid over his shoulder like a sack and walked out of the club, careful of his current load. 

Back at the booth three friends looked at each other confused. 

“Did anyone just see who Kid left with?” Bonney enquired, “I just saw the back of the guy as he carried him out” 

“Jokes on us though, he actually managed to get a guy to stick with him long enough to take him 'out'” Killer snickered 

“But,” Apoo leaned forward in his seat, feigning an air of intellect, “Was it himself, or his drunk self” 

“There’s not a real difference is there?” Bonney chortled 

“There’s kind of a difference” KIller smirked, “He slurs more when he’s sober” 

That sent the three of them into another series of barking laughter. 

“On a more serious note,” Apoo sobered from his laughter, “Shouldn’t we make sure the mystery man isn’t some sort of weirdo?” 

Killer and Bonney looked to each other and then to Apoo before laughing some more. 

“Let the weirdo have him, He’ll be giving him back before you know it” Killer barked 

“Didn’t that happen once before?” Bonney wiped away a tear, 

“It did, Kid didn’t even notice! The guy flat out kidnaps him and then hands him back before the night was up” 

“How come?” Apoo was curious 

Killer shrugged and took a swig of his drink, through a straw, of course, so he could keep his mask on.

 

Meanwhile in the taxi Law had encountered a problem. Kid had fallen asleep. He had no idea where he kept his keys, what his address was, and as far as he could tell, he didn’t have a phone on him to call any of the red head’s friends. Law made another in a long line of attempts to wake him. 

Slap. 

A faint pink hand print appeared on Kidd’s face. He batted at something in his sleep like it was a fly or something and then snuggled deeper into the leather of the backseat. Law actually growled with his frustration. He’d shaken him, slapped him, poured cold water down him. He was running out of options. He wasn’t about to leave him on the streets, that arm probably cost more that whatever apartment or flat he lived in. Sighing, an act he did far more in the presence of the man before him, he chose his final option. 

Taking Kid home with him. 

He told the taxi his address and readied himself for carrying Kid through his apartment building, and probably getting strange looks from his doorman for his troubles. He paid the taxi probably double the usual fare once the dodgy driver saw where he lived. The almost entirely glass building was the home of many rich and powerful people. But not all the time. For most this was their second home and those apartments were usually kept empty. 

He lifted Kid over his shoulder yet again and walked through the big fancy automatic doors that led into the very large and ornate foyer. His doorman looked up from his book and gave him a judging look. But did nothing more. He got into the lift and pushed the button for his floor. It wasn’t the penthouse suite by any means. With lots of natural light and large rooms, he had as much space as anyone could ask for. But only one bed. He wasn’t about to sleep on the couch either. Luckily for him he liked his space, and the two of them could easily share his king-sized bed without even being near one another. 

If Law was as sober as he thought he was, he would have thought more closely about his next actions. He stripped Kid off to his boxers so the drunkard was no longer wearing his damp and slightly sicked on clothes. He tucked Kid into his bed with a glass of water beside his bed, and some painkillers should he need then upon waking up. Then he stripped himself down to his boxers, throwing anything with sick on it in the corner for his cleaners to deal with. He didn’t think anything of it of course. This was how he usually slept and the fact that he was sharing his bed did nothing to alter what he found comfortable. And so, he drank some water, set another cup on his bed stand, and went to sleep on the other side of the bed... Though it was not necessarily how they stayed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As it's a chronicles story there will be other ships happening, and some will get their own chronicle, others will be merely mentioned or have chapters dedicated to them. The Ships will appear in the fic tags as they happen!
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and I'll be writing this, and my other fics, more now that I've found my groove again.


End file.
